films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
This is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants, an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Since its debut on May 1, 1999, 188 episodes of the series have been broadcast; its ninth season premiered on July 21, 2012. The series is set in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and centers on the adventures and endeavors of SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny), an over-optimistic sea sponge that annoys other characters. The majority of the show characters includes: a starfish named Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke), SpongeBob's best friend; Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown), a miserly crab obsessed with money and SpongeBob's boss at the Krusty Krab; Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass), an arrogant and ill-tempered octopus; Sandy Cheeks (Carolyn Lawrence), a squirrel from Texas; and Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), a small green copepod and Mr. Krabs' business rival. Many of the ideas for the show originated in an unpublished, educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in the mid-1980s. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, another Nickelodeon television series which Hillenburg previously directed. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004 and grossed over US$140 million worldwide. SpongeBob SquarePants is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Hillenburg's production company, United Plankton Pictures. Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. SpongeBob SquarePants has earned widespread critical acclaim, and has been noted for its appeal towards different age groups. During the second season, it became Nickelodeon's No. 2 children's program, after Rugrats. Nearly 40 percent of its audience of 2.2 million were aged 18 to 34. In season three, SpongeBob SquarePants passed Rugrats and earned the title of being the highest rated children's show on cable. Forbes called the show "a $1 billion honeypot," and said the show is "almost single-handedly responsible for making Viacom's Nickelodeon the most-watched cable channel during the day and the second most popular during prime time." SpongeBob SquarePants has been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 17 Annie Awards (with six wins), 17 Golden Reel Awards (with eight wins), 15 Emmy Awards (with one win), 13 Kids' Choice Awards (with 12 wins), and four BAFTA Children's Awards (with two wins). Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of March 12, 2013[update]. Season 1 (1999-2000) #Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea at the Treedome July 17, 1999 #Bubblestand / Ripped Pants July 24, 1999 #Jellyfishing / Plankton! July 31, 1999 #Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School August 7, 1999 #Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple August 14, 1999 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles August 21, 1999 #Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam August 28, 1999 #Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots September 4, 1999 #Nature Pants / Opposite Day September 11, 1999 #Culture Shock / F.U.N. September 18, 1999 #MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost September 25, 1999 #The Chaperone / Employee of the Month October 2, 1999 #Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary October 28, 1999 #SB-129 / Karate Choppers December 31, 1999 #Sleepy Time / Suds January 17, 2000 #Valentine's Day / The Paper February 14, 2000 #Arrgh! / Rock Bottom March 15, 2000 #Texas / Walking Small March 22, 2000 #Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula April 1, 2000 #Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II April 8, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001) #Something Smells / Bossy Boots October 26, 2000 #Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off November 2, 2000 #Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy November 16, 2000 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes November 27, 2000 #Christmas Who? December 6, 2000 #Dying for Pie / Imitation Krabs December 28, 2000 #Wormy / Patty Hype February 17, 2001 #Survival of the Idiots / Dumped March 5, 2001 #Grandma's Kisses / Squidville March 6, 2001 #No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fantastic March 7, 2001 #Pressure / The Smoking Peanut March 8, 2001 #Sheangied / Gary Takes a Bath March 9, 2001 #Pre-Hibernation Week / Life of Crime May 5, 2001 #The Secret Box / Band Geeks September 7, 2001 #Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown September 21, 2001 #Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games September 28, 2001 #Just One Bite / The Bully October 5, 2001 #Sandy SpongeBob and the Worm / Squid on Strike October 12, 2001 #Procrastination / I'm with Stupid November 30, 2001 Season 3 (2002-2004) #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time January 21, 2002 #Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle January 21, 2002 #The Snowball Effect / One Krabs Trash February 22, 2002 #The Nasty Patty / The Idiot Box March 1, 2002 #As Seen On Tv / Can You Sphere a Dime? March 8, 2002 #No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns March 15, 2002 #The Algae's Always Greener / SpongeGaurd on Duty March 22, 2002 #Krab Borg / Rock a Bye Bivalve March 29, 2002 #Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video May 10, 2002 #Party Pooper Pants May 17, 2002 #Chocolate with Nuts / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V June 1, 2002 #Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse July 12, 2002 #Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love September 6, 2002 #New Student Starfish / Clams September 20, 2002 #The Great Snail Race / Mid Life Crustacean January 24, 2003 #The Sponge Who Could Fly March 21, 2003 #Born Again Krabs / I Had an Accident October 4, 2003 #Plankton's Army / Missing Identity January 19, 2004 #Ugh March 5, 2004 #Krabby Land / The Camping Episode April 3, 2004 #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks a Lot October 11, 2004 #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie November 19, 2004 Season 4 (2005-2007) #Fear of a Krabby Patty / Shell of a Man May 6, 2005 #The Lost Mattress / Krabs vs Plankton May 13, 2005 #Skill Crane / Good Neighbours May 20, 2005 #Selling Out September 23, 2005 #Funny Pants September 30, 2005 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI The Motion Picture October 7, 2005 #Enemy in Law October 14, 2005 #Patrick SmartPants October 21, 2005 #SquidBob TentaclePants November 4, 2005 #Have You Seen This Snail? November 11, 2005 #Dunces and Dragons February 20, 2006 #Krusty Towers / Mrs Puff You're Fired April 1, 2006 #Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host May 5, 2006 #Whale of a Birthday / Karate Island May 12, 2006 #All That Glitters / Wishing You Well June 2, 2006 #New Leaf September 22, 2006 #Once Bitten September 29, 2006 #Squidtastic Voyage October 6, 2006 #Bummer Vacation October 13, 2006 #Best Day Ever November 10, 2006 #Wigstruck November 17, 2006 #That's No Lady November 25, 2006 #The Thing / Hocus Pocus January 15, 2007 #Driven to Tears / Rule of Dumb February 19, 2007 #The Pink Purloiner / The Gift of Gum February 19, 2007 Season 5 (2007) #Rise n Shine / Waiting / Sing a Song of Patrick February 19, 2007 #Born to Be Wild / Best Frenemies March 31, 2007 #Friend or Foe April 13, 2007 #Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' What's His Name July 23, 2007 #The Krusty Sponge / Squid Wood July 24, 2007 #New Digs / Krabs a al Mole July 25, 2007 #To Love a Patty / Breath of Fresh Squidward July 26, 2007 #Roller Cowards / Bucket Sweet Bucket July 27, 2007 #The Original Fry Cook / Night Light July 30, 2007 #Money Talks / SpongeBob Vs the Patty Gadget / Slime Dancing July 31, 2007 #A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Shame / The Krusty Plate August 1, 2007 #Picture Day / Pat No Pay / BlackJack August 2, 2007 #Blackened Sponge / Mermaid Man Vs SpongeBob August 3, 2007 #Fungus Among Us / Le Big Switch September 29, 2007 #Atlantis SquarePantis November 12, 2007 #The Inmates of Summer / The Two Faces of Squidward November 23, 2007 #The Battle of Bikini Bottom / Banned in Bikini Bottom November 23, 2007 #SpongeHedge / 20,000 Patties Under the Sea November 23, 2007 #Stanley s SquarePants / To Save a Squirrel November 23, 2007 Season 6 (2008-2009) #Krabby Road March 3, 2008 #Not Normal March 4, 2008 #Gone March 5, 2008 #Suction Cup Symphony March 6, 2008 #Penny Foolish March 7, 2008 #Nautical Novice / Spongeicus March 29, 2008 #Pest of the West April 11, 2008 #The Splinter June 2, 2008 #Giant Squidward June 3, 2008 #A Life in a Day June 4, 2008 #Sun Bleached June 5, 2008 #House Fancy June 6, 2008 #No Nose Knows August 4, 2008 #Patty Caper August 5, 2008 #Plankton's Regular August 6, 2008 #Boating Buddies August 7, 2008 #The Krabby Kronicle August 8, 2008 #Whatever Happened to SpongeBob SquarePants? October 13, 2008 #The Slumber Party / Grooming Gary November 28, 2008 #Porcus Pockets November 28, 2008 #Krusty Krushers / The Card November 28, 2008 #Ditchen / Dear Vikings November 28, 2008 #Shuffleboarding / Slide Whistle Stooges February 16, 2009 #Cephalopod Lodge February 17, 2009 #Grandpappy the Pirate February 18, 2009 #Professor Squidward February 19, 2009 #Sand Castles in the Sand March 16, 2009 #Toy Store of Doom March 17, 2009 #Pets or Pests March 18, 2009 #Komputer Overload March 19, 2009 #Choir Boys March 20, 2009 #SpongeBob SquarePants Vs the Big One April 17, 2009 Season 7 (2009-2011) #Shell Shocked June 1, 2009 #Pineapple Fever June 2, 2009 #Single Cell Anniversary June 3, 2009 #Squid's Visit June 4, 2009 #Gullible Pants June 5, 2009 #Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants July 14, 2009 #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants July 17, 2009 #Chum Caverns July 18, 2009 #I Heart Dancing July 19, 2009 #Goo Goo Gas / No Hat For Pat July 19, 2009 #Chum Bucket Supreme / Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy July 19, 2009 #Growth Spout July 19, 2009 #Tentacle Vision / The Inside Job July 19, 2009 #Stuck in the Wringer / Overbooked July 19, 2009 #Curse of Bikini Bottom October 24, 2009 #Truth or Square November 6, 2009 #Model Sponge / Greasy Buffoons November 27, 2009 #A Pal for Gary / Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful January 2, 2010 #Gary in Love / Rodeo Daze February 6, 2010 #Back to the Past / The Bad Guy for Villains February 15, 2010 #A Day Without Tears March 22, 2010 #Summer Job March 23, 2010 #Squidward in Clarinetland March 24, 2010 #One Course Meal March 25, 2010 #The Play's the Thing March 26, 2010 #SpongeBob's Last Stand April 22, 2010 #Enchanted Tiki Dreams June 19, 2010 #The Clash of Triton July 5, 2010 #Grandma's Secret Recipe July 6, 2010 #The Cent of Money July 7, 2010 #That Sinking Feeling July 8, 2010 #Karate Star July 9, 2010 #You Don't Know Sponge / Hide and Than What Happens? August 9, 2010 #Yours, Mine and Mine / Kracked Krabs September 11, 2010 #Buried in Time / Shellback Shenanigans September 18, 2010 #The Masterpeice / Whelk Attack October 2, 2010 #Krusty Dogs / The Wreck of Mona Loa October 9, 2010 #The Great Patty Caper November 11, 2010 #The Abrasive Side / Earworm November 27, 2010 #New Fish In Town / Big Sister Sam January 15, 2011 #Sponge Cano / The Main Drain January 28, 2011 #The Monster Who Came From Bikini Bottom / Welcome to Bikini Bottom Triangle January 28, 2011 #Trenchbillies January 29, 2011 #Love That Squid / Tunnel of Glove February 12, 2011 #Perfect Chemistry February 26, 2011 Season 8 (2011-2012) #Oral Report / A Friendly Game March 26, 2011 #Segmental Sponge April 2, 2011 #Squidward's School for Grown Ups June 4, 2011 #The Curse of the Hex June 11, 2011 #The Hot Shot June 18, 2011 #The Other Patty June 25, 2011 #Frozen Face Off July 15, 2011 #Accidents Will Happen July 18, 2011 #Drive Thru July 19, 2011 #Sweet and Sour Squidward July 20, 2011 #The Googly Artist July 21, 2011 #Barnacle Face / Pet Sitter Pat September 16, 2011 #Mermaid Man Begins / Plankton's Good Eye September 23, 2011 #House Sitten with Sandy / Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom September 30, 2011 #Ghoul Fools October 21, 2011 #Walking the Plankton November 7, 2011 #Patrick's Staycation November 8, 2011 #Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation November 9, 2011 #Mooncation November 10, 2011 #A SquarePants Family Vacation November 11, 2011 #The Way of the Sponge / Bubble Troubles November 25, 2011 #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom / Bubble Buddy Returns November 25, 2011 #Planet of the Jellyfish / Are You Happy Now? March 31, 2012 #Restarting SpongeBob April 2, 2012 #Glove World RIP April 3, 2012 #Home Sweet Rubble April 4, 2012 #Fiasco! April 5, 2012 #Free Samples April 6, 2012 #Inspongiac April 9, 2012 #Treats April 10, 2012 #Squiditis April 11, 2012 #For Here or to Go April 12, 2012 #Karen 2.0 April 13, 2012 Season 9 (2012-2016) #Extreme Sports / Squirrel Record July 21, 2012 #Demolition Doofus / Face Freeze July 21, 2012 #Squid Baby / The Good Krabby Name September 3, 2012 #License to Milkshake September 7, 2012 #Hello Bikini Bottom October 8, 2012 #Gary's New Toy / Super Aquatic Villain Team is Go! October 14, 2012 #Move it or Lose it / Chum Fricassee October 21, 2012 #Eek an Urchin / Patrick Man! October 27, 2012 #Bumper to Bumper November 17, 2012 #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! December 6, 2012 #Squid Defence January 1, 2013 #Plankton's Pet January 19, 2013 #Little Yellow Book March 2, 2013 #Evil Spatula March 9, 2013 #Jailbreak March 16, 2013 #Safe Deposit Krabs May 25, 2013 #Don't Look Now / Seance Shmeance October 14, 2013 #SpongeBob You're Fired November 11, 2013 #It Came From Goo Lagoon February 17, 2014 #Kenny the Cat March 29, 2014 #Yeti Krabs March 29, 2015 #Tutor Sauce / Lost in Bikini Bottom July 16, 2015 #The Executive Treatment / Squid Plus One September 7, 2015 #Pull Up a Barrel September 18, 2015 #Company Picnic September 25, 2015 #What's Eating Patrick October 2, 2015 #Sanctuary October 16, 2015 #Patrick The Game / The Sewers of Bikini Bottom November 11, 2015 #SpongeBob LongPants / Larry's Gym February 15, 2016 #Mall Girl Pearl / Two Thumbs Down March 12, 2016 #The Fishbowl May 2, 2016 #Married to Money May 3, 2016 #Sharks Vs Pods May 4, 2016 #CopyBob DittoPants May 5, 2016 #Sold May 6, 2016 #Factory Fresh June 20, 2016 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes